Against My Nature
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: It was against my nature, but I did it to save Dean. I never had to like it. But I do. One – Shot. Tag to ‘Sin City’.


Against my Nature: It was against my nature, but I did it to save Dean. I never had to like it. But I do. One – Shot. Tag to 'Sin City'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sam's POV

I think back to what Ruby said to me.

Flashback.

"_It's not gonna do much for dean though. Now what's it gonna be" Ruby asked me._

_I lowered the gun._

"_That's my boy" She said in a sadistic way. She continued "This won't be easy Sam. Your gonna have to do things that go against that gentle nature of yours. They'll be collateral damage, but it has to be done"._

"_Yeah. But I don't have to like it" I retorted._

"_You wouldn't be Sam if you did". She said. I was confused by that. _

"_But. On the bright side" She continued "I'll be there with you. That little fallen angel on your shoulder"._

End Flashback

At first, I didn't know what she meant by 'going against my gentle nature' but I found out soon enough.

Flashback

I snuck out from Dean and met up with Ruby.

"So what do I have to do" I asked her.

"Free Azazel". She said. Short and simple.

"What!" I yelled.

"It's the only way to save Dean" She replied.

"How?" I said even though I felt uncomfortable.

"He's the top dog, Sam. Short and simple. Free him and he'll save Dean".

I nod and we went for the first relic. I killed him fast. Barely painful.

But it was enough to put me over the top.

When I got back to the motel, I was immediately sick.

Good job Dean was out.

Three days later, Ruby and I met up.

It was time for the second relic.

Again, I did it fast.

I felt a little better this time. But still sick.

All the way through, I just thought. I have to save Dean.

End Flashback

I hated doing it. But it was the only way to save Dean.

Flashback

One week later, we met up. She took me to where the third relic was.

The man begged for his life.

I flung him into the bookcase with my newly found telekinesis.

A piece of wood impaled him.

I looked at the body.

I just stared.

I felt nothing.

My eyes gleamed yellow for a second. I saw them in a reflection of some broken glass. Ruby saw it too.

I smashed the relic and we left.

I got back to the motel and lay on my bed staring blankly at the roof. I was scared. What was happening to me?

Then suddenly, i got a vision.

I saw Dean and Azazel in the cemetery in Wyoming.

"You saw what your brother just did to Jake right. That was pretty cold wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back is 100 pure Sam?" Azazel laughed.

I came out of the vision and remembered what Ruby said.

"Yeah. But I don't have to like it" I retorted.

"You wouldn't be Sam if you did". She said.

Is it true? Am I really different? Was I brought back, Different?"

"Dean" I asked lifting my head up.

"Yea Sam"

"Have I changed... at all?"

I saw him look shocked.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"I just had a vision. Of you and Azazel. He said that. I may be different. Did that actually happen?"

"Yeah Sam. It did".

"Do you believe it?"

"Of course not Sam. Why do you ask?"

"I just..." I stopped. I couldn't tell him. "It doesn't matter".

I lay my head back on the bed and thought. 'Maybe Azazel was right. Maybe I have changed. I do feel stronger, more...Powerful. Maybe I am going darkside. Somehow, I feel like I can't stop it. As if I didn't want to stop it. Maybe dad was right'

End Flashback

It was a strange feeling. Ominous. I felt evil.

Flashback

Two days later, Ruby told me it was time for the fourth and final relic.

So, I went and I killed him.

I felt no remorse.

No sorrow.

Nothing.

I glimpsed at the dead body on the floor. My eyes gleamed yellow again, longer this time. Then changed back to their usual hazel colour.

I took the relic from its place and lay it on the table. Suddenly Dean flew through the door. "no Sammy!" He cried.

"Sorry Dean". I whispered and smashed the relic. A bright light engulfed us and Azazel was standing there.

"Well Sam. You have impressed me. I never really thought you'd go through with it. Obviously proved me wrong" He laughed.

"Can you save Dean" I whispered.

"I can Sam. But it will take time. I need to get back to my position. For that, Sam, I need you".

"I'll do anything" I said, bowing my head.

Dean gaped. "Sammy" He whispered.

"Go below. Tell everyone that I am back and that they are under my control". Azazel told me.

I nodded and disappeared into dark smoke that discerned into nothing.

Later that day, my master joined me in the underworld. "I reversed it" He said.

I smiled. "Thank you".

He nodded. "Well Sam. You've almost fulfilled your destiny. The only thing left to do is for you to tell your army what to do".

I gaped. "My army".

"You see Sam. You've always been destined for this. From the day you were six months old, you have been destined to be my successor and now is the time!"

"Thank you, Master" I replied.

End Flashback

At first it felt wrong but now everything's right.

Dean's free.

And so am i.

Free to be powerful

Free to rule

Free to kill

Free to create havoc and war.

You see. Azazel was right. I'm not who I used to be. I've changed.

It was against my nature, but I did it to save Dean.

I never had to like it.

But I do.

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
